1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for image processing and programs and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method capable of generating an image having spectral characteristics, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image has generally been captured in three bands of red, green, and blue (RGB).
In recent years, the necessity of multiband imaging has increased. In particular, multiband imaging is needed for security and medical fields requiring nondestructive and noninvasive inspection.
The use of multiband imaging enables capture of an image (hereinafter, “spectral image”) having spectral characteristic information for each pixel.
According to a multiband imaging technique, a plurality of bandpass filters are mechanically selected and are arranged in front of a camera, and the intensities of light components passing through the respective bandpass filters are observed using an image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167444 discloses an example of this technique.